


Sikora's Pet

by Duke_Of_Ear



Series: Role Plays [4]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Il mio West | Gunslinger's Revenge (1998)
Genre: Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, pretend non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_Of_Ear/pseuds/Duke_Of_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Roleplay with Ziggy and Jack Sikora. This isn't going to be fluff. Back and forth style RP, I have written Ziggy's parts myself, another person has written Jack Sikora's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I know it’s early,” Ziggy grins over at his Master, “but I got you a present, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

He sits back in the old, wooden rocker and it creaks. An expression of contemplation on his face as his eyes stare absently, unfocused at the floor until Ziggy speaks and breaks the silence of the room.

Sikora lifts his eyes, taking in the sight of his captured prize that had crashed into his world some months back. It had been pouring, the creature was cold and shuddering, stumbling and nearly blue. Sikora wasn’t interested in the craft the boy had landed so roughly, he’d seen it falling from the sky and took it upon himself to haul Ziggy onto the back of his horse and get him home for a closer look at him.

“What is it, _yah_ simpering little suckup?” Sikora drawls, his gun in hand, spinning on his finger carelessly, “it ain’t _mah_ birthday _fer_ months!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ziggy pouts at the name calling, but recovers quickly and gets up off his chair, rushing to kneel between his Master’s thighs and rubbing his cheek upon Sikora’s left knee. 

“I know, sir,” Ziggy looks up at those heartless, cruel blue eyes and shivers, “but I couldn’t wait that long.”

He holds up a metal pair of cuffs.

“I took them from the Sheriff’s station,” Ziggy gave a wry smile, “could we play with them later, please sir?”


	4. Chapter 4

Sikora stares down at Ziggy, the need to please was strong in this one and while that in itself put him off, there was something unique about the creature that held Jack’s fancy. 

He knew that Ziggy wanted his attention sexually, that was the part Sikora found less appealing but Ziggy had this incredible ability to actually make him believe that he was forcing the young sprite to do things against his will.

Sikora knew it was an act, he knew this and yet he fell for the display every single time. Taking the cuffs from Ziggy’s hands and examining them carefully, Sikora’s smile was sinister. 

He ran his fingers through Ziggy’s hair as if to thank him, but ended up grabbing a tight fistful and reefing his head to one side. “Why wait?” Sikora asked him harshly, not letting up on the hair pulling until he could see tears in Ziggy’s eyes, then he hauled the boy up roughly, splaying him to sprawl over his lap, running his hand over Ziggy’s perfectly formed ass, “ _yah_ hate being put over Jack’s knee, don’t _yah_ Ziggy?”

Fingers tracing light patterns over Ziggy’s ass and weights, sliding up under the skimpy fabric of his underwear. Sikora grunted, his erection making him uncomfortable, but this creature, he could never get bored of Ziggy, no matter how many times they played together.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziggy purred as Sikora’s fingers ran through his hair, giving a sharp hiss when his head was jerked to one side. Sikora had saved Ziggy when he was caught in a rainstorm, cold, shivering, barely able to feel his extremities, he had been stumbling around blindly only to fall to his knees, wet and blue with cold.

A strong pair of arms had hoisted him up and the rest was history. Sikora had taken Ziggy to his current residence, which changed from time to time and only when the weather was fair. Ziggy indulged himself with the scorching heat and sun, Sikora was always happy that he didn’t need to share his water and Ziggy was only too happy to have pleased.

“Ah aah! No! Oh no no, please!” Ziggy struggled half heartedly against being draped over Sikora’s lap, “yes, yes I don’t like it, please! Please, no! Stop, sir!” His heart raced excitedly, growing more aroused by the second and bucking his hips to feel Jack’s thigh rubbing against his erection.

“”Ooohh.. “ Ziggy moaned, feeling Sikora’s fingers touching his ass, his eyes closed and he lowered his head, biting his fist to keep from giggling happily. He truly was a spoiled child at heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Sikora furled up the back of Ziggy’s white, silken kimono, a strange garment of which the likes had never been seen around here before. He pulled down Ziggy’s white underpants, spit into his palm and cupped his hand, lifting it up and bringing it down - hard - to slap onto Ziggy’s soft, pale ass cheek. 

“Yeah, struggle boy!” Sikora sneered down at the writhing captive sprawled over his knee, “Jack’s gonna bruise _yer_ pretty little ass good!”  He felt Ziggy’s erection rubbing against his thigh and sighed at the sensation, the helpless, bucking hips turning him on and the yelping, struggling boy setting his loins aflame.


	7. Chapter 7

Ziggy mewled softly, fretting over the slow lifting of his kimono to expose his underwear, the fingers hooking into the waistline and dragging the fabric down over his rear to reveal the quivering flesh just underneath. He glanced to one side as his underpants dropped to the floor, his genitals now exposed and bare for Sikora to admire or scrutinize as he saw fit. 

“Sir, I feel so _helpless_ and  _vulnerable_.. “ Ziggy spoke softly, a hitch in his voice as he gulped back a sob, startling at the sudden spanking and crying out a horrified yelp at the wet sting. Tensing would only make the next spank hurt more, but he couldn’t help it.

“Let me _go!_ ” Ziggy squirmed, grabbing Sikora’s leg, “please! Please stop! I want to get down now!”


	8. Chapter 8

Sikora hummed deeply, tracing fingers lightly over Ziggy’s exposed flesh, teasing at his sensitive weights and fondling them as he kept a firm grip upon the writhing creature.

“Settle down or Jack’s gonna have _tah_ use his belt,” Sikora spoke calmly to Ziggy, letting him go just enough to trail his fingers down over Ziggy’s spine firmly, making his back arch.

He leaned down to whisper into Ziggy’s ear.

“That’s because you **are** helpless and vulnerable,” Sikora informed him, “so don’t test me, cause _ah_ got more belts than _yah_ seem _tah_ realize.. “

Sikora spat into his hand again, flogging Ziggy three more times.


	9. Chapter 9

Ziggy squirmed and panted, lowering his head.

“No, please not the belt sir!” Ziggy pleaded, “Ow! Stop! Ow! Ow! Please, please ohhh, s-stop! It-it hurts!” 

Ziggy knew Sikora had enough belts to make him completely immobile, but he got a wicked glint in his eye.

“Ohh, oh please, use the belts then, please,” Ziggy whined softly, “just.. oh please don’t tie me to the hitching post, please? It’s too _humiliating_.. **Jack**.. Everybody watches my naked, _helpless_ body be toyed with.. I feel so _violated_ by their _hungry_ stares.. “ 

Lips curled upwards ever so faintly, naughty Ziggy was sure to have his own way. He knew how to play Sikora like a musical instrument, he may be the quickest Gunslinger in the West, but he was either obnoxious to Ziggy’s tricks or he just had the same amount of fun that Ziggy did.

Either way, Ziggy knew how to get the message across.


	10. Chapter 10

Sikora hummed and prodded Ziggy’s sensitive weights, he liked Ziggy because he was almost completely free of body hair, smooth, silky flesh, much like a woman’s. He lowered his head down, pausing at Ziggy’s helpless pleas and lifting his head back up.

“Now there’s an idea,” Sikora smirked, “we ain’t used that ol’  hitchin’  post _fer_ ages.” 

He stood up, threw Ziggy down onto the floor and stripped the struggling boy of his clothing. “Shut up!” Sikora growled at him, “ _yah_ wanna be a smartass an’  call me **Jack** , do _yah_? Time _tah_ teach _yah_ what happens _tah_ insolent **pets**!”

He carried Ziggy, slung thrashing over his shoulder and went outside with him, Ziggy’s delicate fists pummeling his back had no effect on the Gunslinger, he just walked straight over to their favorite hitching post. 

Sikora used his horse’s leather reigns to secure Ziggy to the post, one bar of the post was higher than the second, so Ziggy’s knees were over this higher one with thighs spread wide open, fastened in place. Ziggy’s shoulders were secured to the lower one and he was face up, arms stretched out like a bird in flight and wrists tied down to make him stay there.

Sikora discreetly looked around, nobody wanted to be seen to watch so they did so in secret, hoping others wouldn’t notice. Sikora didn’t care about the others, he knew Ziggy would notice his audience and that was all that mattered.

“Now,” Sikora took a thin strip of leather and tied it to the base of Ziggy’s cock tightly, “ _yah_ ain’t allowed _tah_ cum.. Not til _ah_ say so, Jack wants _tah_ have a couple hours of fun.. “


	11. Chapter 11

Ziggy bucked and twisted, writhing on the floor as Sikora took his clothes away, he knew he was going outside, bare and naked for all to see and he felt warm with both excitement and humiliation. He kicked and thrashed, trying to make Sikora put him down, but the Gunslinger was far too strong for Ziggy’s half hearted attempts to get free.

He whimpered softly, pleading eyes falling uselessly upon Sikora as he was shackled and secured in an embarrassing position. Ziggy’s face turned blush red, he could feel all eyes on his exposed, naked flesh, his cock standing to attention despite the fastened leather, tightly bound and throbbing with anticipation. 

“Hours?” Ziggy squirmed, even though he’d put up no fight to be restrained at all, “b-but I-I’ll faint!”  He’d done it before, but he knew Sikora wouldn’t let up until Ziggy was unconscious, then he’d wake in the middle of being fucked and take some moments to regain his senses before being able to enjoy his reward properly.

“Ohh, please.. please sir!” Ziggy arched and tried to pull himself free, his back and rear dangling between the posts, “I want to go back inside.. their prying eyes, sir.. they’re raping my helpless body, keep me safe? Please?”


	12. Chapter 12

Sikora could see how hard Ziggy was, he ran his fingertips slowly up along the sensitive underside and petted the tip softly, stroking gentle and firm. 

“They ain’t gonna be _tha_ only ones rapin’ _yah_ ,” Sikora drawled amusedly, “o’course _ah’ll_ keep _yah_ safe, _yer_ mine _aint’cha_?” 

Sikora stood beside Ziggy and let his fingers glide over Ziggy’s thighs, tracing patterns upon them and fondling his scrotum with soft, prodding fingertips. He trailed his hand slowly up over Ziggy’s cock, pressing it firmly down onto Ziggy’s flat stomach and wandering his hand further up, letting Ziggy’s cock spring back into it’s erect position.

He tweaked and thumbed Ziggy’s nipple, first one and then the other, keeping his free hand at his side, clutching a leather belt ready for Ziggy’s ass.

“Sexy creature,” Sikora uttered a sigh, bringing the belt up to slap against Ziggy’s buttocks repeatedly, still twisting and toying with his nipple.

“Tell me much you love it!” Sikora laughed wickedly.


	13. Chapter 13

Ziggy shivered as Sikora feathered his fingers over his rigid cock, already wet and glistening at the slit. “Uhh,” Ziggy moaned, watching intently, “ohh.. s.. stop.. please, uhh.. “  His eyes fluttered and rolled, feeling hands and fingers now glide over his thighs and his soft weights, making him feel powerless.

“Oh.. Oh please, uhh! Hnnh.. “ Ziggy moaned and couldn’t take his eyes from what Sikora was doing, “don’t.. no no no, don’t - don’t! Aah!!” 

His chest leaned into the nipple pinching, back arching just a little and jaw slackened with groans of unbridled pleasure. His breath was rapid and his moans were half hitched in his throat. 

“Ow, ah!” Ziggy yelped and jolted, “ooo.. uhuh.. “  The leather stinging his rear wasn’t unpleasant but Sikora didn’t need to know that.

“It hurts!” Ziggy protested, “mmm.. Ah, ow! Ohh.. Ah! Huhh.. Please, stop! I’m sorry! I.. Ow! Sir.. it.. it feels so, OW! I can’t.. I.. “ Ziggy moaned, his nipples were super sensitive and his cock throbbed but barely anything could happen with that strip of leather bound to the base nice and tight.

He knew people were watching, it flushed his pale cheeks to bright crimson, lips parted and eyes rolled back, he felt the build up to climax and moaned, then he arched and cried out in frustration, as the build up suddenly subsided at the base of his bound cock.

Panting, gasping, Ziggy’s eyes flew open furiously. “Please!” he begged, “I wa- I.. uhuhh.. Ohh, oh it Ow! Aah.. It hurts, please.. Stop! Stop!  Ow!” He was breathlessly panting now, writhing as he could, pale skin illuminated by the sun and eyes wide with fear. He felt warm and flushed, weakened by the teasing, knowing more pain was to come.. and he could hardly contain his throbbing excitement..


	14. Chapter 14

Sikora listened to Ziggy’s every vocal, outwardly he seemed to pay no mind but he was very pleased with all the noise. He liked it loud, it ensured everyone heard what was going on and more people wandered around from their safe distances to ~~not~~ watch..  

He grasped Ziggy’s cock roughly, the leather strip would prevent him from being able to go flaccid or to cum, it was perfect for this little game. 

Stroking now, he wouldn’t stop.

With his free hand, he gripped the belt tighter and suddenly straddled Ziggy, applying his weight to make the restraints hurt Ziggy’s arms and legs. 

“Comfy little hammock _ah’ve_ got here,” Sikora dangerously dared to give just the one thrust, his clothed erection rubbing along Ziggy’s.

“Come on boy,” Sikora urged him patiently, he used the belt first to strike Ziggy’s face, stinging his cheek and then struck at Ziggy’s ribs repeatedly, still stroking Ziggy’s cock and feeling it throb and pulse. Sikora laughed quietly, his perfect teeth showing as he enjoyed listening to Ziggy’s erotic chorus of pleasure pain..

“Tell Uncle Jack what _yah_ want.. “


	15. Chapter 15

Ziggy’s face flushed harder as he noticed more people emerging from various places, milling around as if not noticing and he knew they were watching from the corners of their eyes. He moaned as Sikora grasped his cock, bucking his hips to encourage more friction. 

Ziggy cried out with a sharp gasp as Sikora straddled him, it strained the bonds and made them cut into his flesh. Tears glistened in his eyes as the bite of the belt lashed his cheek, making it turn more blush red than before. He bit back a sob, chest rising and falling rapidly and head thrown back, crying out with every lash of the belt to his body.

“Please stop, it hurts too much!” Ziggy breathed, panting, “aah! Oohh.. Uhuhh… I.. I aah!  I want.. I.. “


	16. Chapter 16

Sikora climbed down off Ziggy, still stroking his cock and dropping the belt to the ground. 

“ _Yah_ what, hm?” Jack asked quietly, gazing down at Ziggy’s tortured cock, unable to reach it’s climax.


	17. Chapter 17

Ziggy moaned and thrust his hips, faster.. faster.. “AH!” he cried out, almost certain his climax would hit this time, but again, it failed and he roared his frustration!


	18. Chapter 18

Sikora’s eyes darkened at the demonic sound erupting from such soft, angelic lips. He leaned down and claimed them into a tongue filled kiss, his fingers kneading and squeezing the head of Ziggy’s cock.


	19. Chapter 19

Ziggy whimpered into the kiss, hips bucking furious and desperate. “Mmm! Mmmph!”


	20. Chapter 20

Sikora moved his lips down to Ziggy’s neck, biting him hard and slowly pumping Ziggy’s stiff shaft, enjoying how fleshy and hard it felt. “Mmm, baby likes it,” Sikora growled into Ziggy’s ear, “what do yah want, Ziggy?”


	21. Chapter 21

Ziggy felt dizzy, he yelped at the bite and it sent shivers of pain through his body, jolting him and making him give a shudder. “Please!” Ziggy writhed, trying to thrash, “please, sir! I want to fuck you!”


	22. Chapter 22

Sikora frowned, smile fading. “Ain’t gonna happen,” he said firmly, removing his hand from Ziggy’s cock and slapping it harshly.


	23. Chapter 23

Ziggy jolted again, breath stolen as he cried out in pain, apologizing profusely, tears beginning to track down his cheeks. 


	24. Chapter 24

“There _yah_ go,” Sikora spoke softly again, returning his hand to teasing Ziggy’s cock, “ _yah_ want Jack _tah_ fuck _yer_ tight, little ass, _dont'cha_ Ziggy?” 


	25. Chapter 25

“Nooo!” Ziggy wailed, “oh fuck no! Please, don’t! Please!”


	26. Chapter 26

Sikora slowly unzipped his fly.


	27. Chapter 27

Ziggy looked at Sikora, watching him take his pants down and Ziggy bit into his lower lips, worriedly seeking to see how big Sikora was right now.


	28. Chapter 28

Sikora reached slowly into his pants, releasing his cock and stroking it, running his fingers over it’s length, eyes intently watching Ziggy.


	29. Chapter 29

“Oh no, please.. No!” Ziggy panicked at the sight of the beastly python, that was far too big, “oh please, don’t, don’t! Stop! Please, stop!”


	30. Chapter 30

Sikora moved to stand between Ziggy’s parted thighs, holding his shapely ass cheeks open and rubbing the wet tip of his cock up and down, prodding at the tight hole and using his fingers, spitting on them first, to press in and begin to fuck and spread open, making room for his thick cock.


	31. Chapter 31

Ziggy moaned, tossing his head from side to side, his loins aflame and his hips bucking hard. “No, no no no!”


	32. Chapter 32

Sikora inserts his fingers again, spreading them, pushing them in deeper and pulling them out again, only to thrust them inside once again. “Shut _yer_ whore mouth!” he snapped, slapping Ziggy’s cock again.


	33. Chapter 33

Ziggy jolted, his yelp louder than before. “Ah.. aah.. baaabyyyyy!”


	34. Chapter 34

Sikora grunted as he maneuvered his fingers, slowly replacing them with his cock and nudging the head right inside with a relieved sigh. He reached to Ziggy’s cock and began pumping and stroking it again, easing himself in deeper, slowly and deliberately, thumbing the tip of Ziggy’s cock and teasing the glistening slit. 


	35. Chapter 35

Ziggy moaned long and loud, the intrusion too big, thick and long, it slid inside of him agonizingly slow, dizzying him and drying his throat with his screams!


	36. Chapter 36

“Uhh, yesss!” Sikora grasped Ziggy’s waist with one strong hand, kept stroking his cock with the other, thrusting himself deeper and faster into Ziggy, fucking him now relentlessly, spurred on by the remorseful howls.


	37. Chapter 37

Ziggy gasped and gulped, craned his neck and twisted, trying to wiggle free. He cried out breathlessly, bucking his hips and feeling the rough fucking combine with sch sensual strokes of his cock. “J.J..Jaaaaack!” Ziggy called out as he felt climax nearing, rage burning in his chest as it subsided once again, he thrashed in a hot temper!


	38. Chapter 38

Jack panted, grunting with each drive of his cock into Ziggy’s ass. “ _Yah_ fucking tight little - _argh!”_ Sikora rasped, burying himself in right up to his base and hitting Ziggy’s ass hard with his thrusts, his hand stroking and pumping Ziggy’s cock more purposefully..


	39. Chapter 39

Ziggy writhed, perspiration glistening over his body and he felt climax after climax rise and fall, leaving him exhausted, bewildered and enraged. His hands were fists, so tight that they left little crescent shaped cuts in his palms from his fingernails pressing into the soft flesh too hard. He whimpered and cried out, then he arched, his cock pulsed, desperate to release but unable to!

“SEVEN!”


	40. Chapter 40

Sikora heard Ziggy’s safe word clearly enough, he was close and bucked twice more, knees bent, legs shaking, he reached down, trembling fingers released the leather strip from Ziggy’s cock and then he roared into release.


	41. Chapter 41

Ziggy felt a painful rush, his jaw relaxed and his eyes fluttered, screaming his pleasurably painful climax and panting heavily, moaning and eyes rolling closed, head rested to one side as his body slumped and he drifted into the comforting depths of unconsciousness. Pure bliss, _this was the life.._


	42. Chapter 42

Sikora panted and slowly recovered, pulling out of Ziggy and using his fingers to coat the other’s thighs with the sticky cum that soon followed. He got to his feet, leaning on the post for support while he regained strength in his knees and then he untied Ziggy.

This sort of behavior was not legal, but then, Sikora had never allowed that to stop him before, so why would he start worrying about it now? He flung Ziggy over his shoulder, casting the onlookers a knowing, filthy smirk.

“Show’s over,” he announced loudly, laughing darkly as they all startled and hurried away as if they hadn’t been just perving on the two of them. Sikora carried Ziggy inside, cleaned his ass with a moist cloth and waited for him to wake up.

“C’mon,” he grumbled, “ _ah_ ain’t done with _yah_ yet.. “


	43. Chapter 43

Ziggy slowly started to recover, the warmth of being inside and the comfort of the sofa reviving him to his senses. He shuddered at the moist feeling between his ass cheeks, knowing he’d been cleaned with either water or something wet. 

“Eeww.. “ he groaned, “whhyyy?”

Ziggy sat up and grimaced, holding one hand delicately to his forehead as he swooned. 

“Ohh.. I had the worst nightmare,” he said softly, “I dreamt that we went outside and you tied me up and violated me in front of the whole town!”

He squirmed and grew hard.

“I was so _naked_ and _vulnerable_ ,” he said softly, stroking himself as he gazed up at Sikora with dreamy eyes, “mmm, so _exposed, helpless_ and _humiliated_.. You are **vile** to me!”


	44. Chapter 44

“Well, well,” Sikora smirked, “if it ain’t awake.. “ 

He hauled Ziggy up to his feet and thrust him against the wall, cold, cruel eyes harshly raking over the other’s slender frame. Fingers curling firmly around Ziggy’s throat, other hand venturing to give Ziggy’s cock a squeeze.

“Now _yah_ had better behave _yerself_ ,” Sikora drawled and gnashed his teeth, “cause  _ah_ ain’t got _tha_ patience _fer_ any of _yer_ shit, boy.. Understand?”

Sikora pulled Ziggy away from the wall, then pushed him back into it again, hard. “ _Yah_ think that was the worst dream _yah_ ever had?” Sikora smiled wickedly, “just _yah_ wait, boy.. Jack’s got somethin’ real special lined up fer _yah_.. C’mon. yer takin’ a **bath**.. “


	45. Chapter 45

Ziggy purred and half closed his eyes. “Of course I am awake,” he said softly, “mmm.. I feel so _good_ , Sir.. Aah!” 

He was roughly hauled to his feet and he hit the wall, it stole his breath and Ziggy winced, feeling that rough grip upon his throat, he swallowed dryly and whimpered at the squeeze.

“N-No.. No!” Ziggy winced again as his back struck the wall, he felt dazed and dizzy, “please, anything but water!”

He pulled away, twisted and kicked out, pinning the surprised Sikora down onto the floor and straddling him, Ziggy smiled down at him cheekily, keeping him held there and wiggling onto Sikora’s crotch with his hips. 

“Uh oh,” Ziggy sang gently, kissing Sikora’s nose, “you let me go-oh.. “


	46. Chapter 46

Sikora shook his head, how anyone felt good after being sexually violated in public was beyond his understanding, but then, Ziggy wasn’t human, so what Sikora knew about him would easily be stuffed into the end of a condom and shoved up the rear of a fish.

He tried to pull Ziggy along, but his hand slipped and he let go. Ziggy moved fast - inhumanly fast and the little fucker was strong too, Sikora couldn’t get up once he had been pinned down, Ziggy’s sharp, little fingernails were digging into his shoulders and making him wince.

“Let me up right now!” Sikora growled at him, eyes flashing dangerously, “so help me, _ah’ll_ _fucken_ ’ **drown** _yah_!”

Sikora felt his face burning as Ziggy wriggled onto his lap, grunting quietly as their erections rubbed together.

“ **Sit still** would _yah_?” he uttered gruffly.


	47. Chapter 47

Ziggy kept Sikora held down, he was easily stronger and faster than any mere human, he simply chose more often not to use it against them. He was careful and precise with his movements, until Sikora was just as buck naked as he.

“But if I let you up,” Ziggy smiled at him, “then you’ll give me a bath. I don’t like water, Sir. And I am stronger than you, so now you have to do what Ziggy says.”

He giggled as he flipped Sikora over onto his front, keeping the older man’s rear slightly lifted so Sikora’s erection wouldn’t be crushed under them. Ziggy could be mean, but he wasn’t cruel.

 _“Hmm,”_ Ziggy began to dry hump Sikora,  _“ohh_ Sir, I’m so hard! There’s no time for lubrication.. “ 

He grasped Sikora’s hair and pushed his face down, pressing his cheek to the floor and holding it there firmly and his free hand raked small thin lines down Sikora’s back, drawing tiny trails of beading blood droplets.

Ziggy hissed, rubbing his cock over Sikora’s ass.

“Now tell Ziggy you’re not going to give him a bath, Sir,” Ziggy purred and rolled his fluttering eyes as his cock slipped between Sikora’s **virgin** ass cheeks, “or he might have to **break** this _mighty stallion_ in.. “


	48. Chapter 48

Sikora had no time to react as he was shifted onto his front, instinct led him to allow Ziggy to pull his hips up, keeping him from the discomfort of his hard cock being ground into the floor under their combined weight.

“Alright.. _Ah_ got _tha_ message!” Sikora relented, “let me up.. “

He growled at the movement, not appreciating one bit that Ziggy was rubbing off on his body, the hot, firm flesh between his cheeks burned Sikora’s face heatedly. Biting back a stifled moan, he squeezed his eyes shut as his back was scratched, feeling it sting with the telling sensation of a paper-cut.

“Hell, _yah_ could at least spit!” Sikora scolded him, “ _yah_ wouldn’t fuck me **dry**??”

_Would he?_

“ _Yer_ gonna have that bath,” Sikora clawed at the floor angrily, his head resting, left cheek against the floor, “ _tha_ second _yah_ let down _yer_ guard, I’m gonna put _yah_ into that water right up to _yah_ scrawny neck and fuck _yer_ down _yer_ throat til _yah_ choke!”

Sikora suddenly reared up, but he didn’t get far under Ziggy’s strong hold. He gulped, never having ever found himself in this position before, Sikora had no idea what to expect. 

“Come on, Ziggy,” he tried to sound amused, maybe Ziggy would believe it and feel safe enough to move, “joke’s over, let me up now, come on.. You’ve had _yer_ fun.. “


	49. Chapter 49

“ _Ohh, Uhh_!” Ziggy moaned, bucking his hips and using his knees and thighs to squeeze Sikora’s ass cheeks together, creating more friction around his growing erection, “fucking.. _aah!_ Sir.. You.. You feel so.. So **good**! _Mmm_ , I want to fuck you, hard.. harder.. “

Ziggy’s gentle laughter was dark as he kept the resisting Sikora pinned down. 

“Do you like it, Sir?” Ziggy murmured heatedly, “ _uhh_.. Does it feel good to be so fucking helpless? Maybe I’ll spit.. Maybe I’ll just let you bleed.. _Mmm_ , I bet you’d like it though, Sir.. “

Ziggy lowered his head, flicking out his tongue against the back of Sikora’s neck and trailing down to let his saliva sting the scratches he’d left down Sikora’s back by licking them and leaving wetness over them.

“Shhh.. “ Ziggy hushed him softly, stroking himself and nudging the head of his cock at Sikora’s painfully tight entrance, “the **fun** hasn’t started yet, Sir.. “


	50. Chapter 50

“Ziggy!” Sikora warned, “quit it right now!”

He was trying, but he just could not get out from under Ziggy. He looked around with his eyes, but even if there was a weapon nearby, he couldn’t even lift his head to do a proper search for it. The laughter in his ears turned them red, same as his face.

His eyes closed briefly when Ziggy murmured his questions, he sighed and just relaxed for the time being, there really was no point in using energy he could muster up later for a retaliation.

“ _Ah_ swear, Ziggy.. “ Sikora growled, “if .. _uhn!_ ” 

His body tensed up, head tried to lift but was still pressed down by Ziggy’s soft palm. The scratches on his back stung and burned, making him shudder and utter a garbled moan that he failed to hold back successfully. 

“Fuck!” he spat angrily, finally rearing up his head as Ziggy let it go, “no.. No, Ziggy, no! Don’t _yah_ dare! ZIGGY!” 

He lowered his head, forehead to the floor and he growled, forcing himself to relax his ass because he knew a thing or two about tightening up and it’d be painful for them both. 

“ _Ohh_.. _Ah’m_ gonna tan _yer_ hide so fucken’.. _aah_ … “ 


	51. Chapter 51

Ziggy chose to not adhere to the warnings, he was in the position of power now, not Sikora. He could deal with the consequences later, right now, all he wanted to do was bury himself deep inside of these virgin, unexplored, silken mounds that his cock so easily could glide between. 

Using his right hand, Ziggy prodded deeply right down onto the back of Sikora’s neck, making firm circular motions with his fingertips as he kneaded them in, nice and hard. His left hand cupped and squeezed Sikora’s ass cheek, running his thumb over the inside with gentle sweeps, furthering his ability to help Sikora relax and thus inch himself deeper inside.

“Sir.. _Oohh_ , does it feel good, Sir?” Ziggy breathed and moaned, pausing and shaking with the effort of being very still, he slowly rubbed and then spanked Sikora’s ass to make him jolt and tighten up around his cock, “ _aah!_ Fuck!” His hips bucked and he grit his teeth, hissing inwards through clenched jaws. 


	52. Chapter 52

Sikora was tense in his back and shoulders, anger surging through him as Ziggy failed to obey. He felt the deep, prodding fingers, hot and massaging into the back on his neck. He growled in defiance but his body betrayed him and began to relax, despite his protests.

He sighed and closed his eyes, humming softly at the kneading and lifting his hips more when Ziggy started to cup and squeeze his ass. 

“ _Yer_ so gonna get it.. _Mmm_.. “ his eyes rolled under their closed lids, tongue peeking out to glide over dry lips, moistening them as he moaned deeply and gasped as the head was inserted inside of him.

Sikora tried to rear up at the slap to his ass, tightening around Ziggy and swearing profusely, trying to buck him off in a rage but those fingers, unrelenting and deeply probing into his neck muscles, soon had him slowly lowering himself down again and drawing his knees now up closer to his chest.

Forehead to the floor, Sikora moaned unbridled, feeling every single fucking inch of that monster python invading his orifice and making him part his thighs and thrust backwards.

“It.. It.. “ Sikora paused to moan again, it felt full and burning but not too bad, he felt sick, kinda queasy, but it **was** his first time, “ _aah_ fuck! You _fucken_ little pansy! Fuck me _harder!_ ”


	53. Chapter 53

Ziggy was eager to discover that Sikora enjoyed the massage to the back of his neck, it really seemed to be relaxing him and make him more agreeable. “Mmm,” Ziggy hummed softly, lowering his mouth to kiss and circle his tongue, eyes closed and breath warm on Sikora’s cool skin. 

Keeping his fingers deeply kneading, Ziggy managed to keep control of Sikora and ensured that he stayed down, his heart racing at the sudden clamping around his cock and a wince of pleasure pain etched across his face. “So tight, Sir.. “ Ziggy hissed, finding a perverted sort of pleasure in robbing Sikora of the only innocence he had left. 

Slowly, Ziggy sensed Sikora becoming compliant and actually not resisting anymore, so he grasped him by the waist and began to thrust hard. Ziggy rammed his cock so hard into Sikora’s ass that the bed struck the wall, breaking off some chips of wood as it did so and making it splinter. 

“Am I really going to get it, Sir?” Ziggy breathed, panting and thrusting, “a-ahh.. Do you promise, Sir?” He leaned down, chest pressing onto Sikora’s back and teeth sinking into Sikora’s exposed shoulder as Ziggy used him as his bitch and bucked and rocked hard against him, breath exploding hot against Sikora’s flesh with each firm stroke of his hips.

“Uh.. Uhh.. “ Ziggy moaned, lost in the throes of pleasure, Sikora’s canal was snug and silken, completely untouched and brand new, like a gift that only Ziggy could enjoy, “it’s so tight, Sir! I.. Argh.. I think I.. I’m going to.. I.. Uhh! Uhuhh! I’m about to..!!”  Ziggy rocked harder against Sikora’s body, balls slapping wet and noisy against the other’s, jaw slackened and eyes rolling under closed lids, legs trembling.. Cock pulsing, throbbing.. He was going to cum.. and **Hard.**


	54. Chapter 54

Sikora had never had a massage before, he’d never felt the need for one. He was a relaxed, laid back kind of man on the outside, but he never realized just how tense he was under the surface and Ziggy’s fingers were loosening it up quite expertly. Sikora thought he was fine, that everything he felt was normal but the sensation of his tight muscles finally relaxing, was pure heaven and he could not help but moan and lay back down to adhere to Ziggy’s desires.

“ ‘Course it’s _fucken_ tight!” he grumbled, clawing his fingers at the bathroom floor, face burning red with anger and embarrassment, ashamed of being taken ~~in this way~~ at all and on a cold, bathroom floor of all places.

Sikora grunted with each thrust now, head raised with chin lifted, trying to hold some dignity within his degraded stance, but who was he even fooling in here? 

“Ohh, _yer_ gonna get it alright,” he growled, “I guarantee.. “

Head finally lowered at the bite to his shoulder, Ziggy’s hot body pressing him down so that his elbows bent, chest touching the floor with rear still lifted and being rammed so hard it stole his breath and made him gasp and feel dizzy. Teeth bared, one hand lifted as his cheek rested down onto the floor again, reaching between his thighs and Sikora grasped himself, stroking rapidly, he growled in warning for Ziggy not to **dare**!

“ ** _Pull out_**!” Sikora roared.


	55. Chapter 55

Because Sikora knew that Ziggy was not human, he sometimes was allowed to let his antennae free. But only inside the house and when the windows were covered up, so he did not frighten anyone who might be gawking in for a hopeful glance at something sexual happening. This allowed for him to notice Sikora’s underlying muscle tension, something Ziggy kept in the back of his mind for just such an opportunity.

Ziggy was not fond of the cold, but the wooden floor wasn’t as shivery as a porcelain one could have been and he had Sikora’s warm body to keep him mostly away from it. He thrilled at the promise, the guarantee sending pleasure shudders all through his body. 

As Sikora finally submitted to him, Ziggy moaned and took complete control of the situation, body smothering, lips peppering kisses, fingers continued to knead and massage knotted muscles at the back of Sikora’s neck. The warning growl was heard and obeyed, but Ziggy didn’t think that Sikora was going to like the alternative.

Still, it was Sikora’s first time, so perhaps exploding inside of him was not a good idea. Panting, breathless, moans lost in exchange for short bursts of air escaping, exploding against Sikora’s heated skin, Ziggy winced at the roar because his sensitive hearing made things louder than they actually were.

Ziggy fell backwards as Sikora reared up, he held onto Jack’s waist with one hand, the other guided his cock out of Sikora’s ass and Ziggy howled, his release then shooting all over Sikora’s back, his fleshy ass, the backs of his thighs and down onto the floor..


	56. Chapter 56

Sikora lowered himself back down onto all fours, face flushed as he felt the hot gushes spurt all over him. It was like being scent marked, owned like a filthy dog. He was very displeased and his arms shook as he painted the floor white with his own release. 

“Dammit Ziggy!” Sikora spoke through showing teeth, clenched and bared, something he did quite often when he was furious, “ _yah_ ain’t s’posed _tah_ **do** that!”

He lowered his rear to the floor and turned around to look at the spent creature, giving a sigh of frustration and irritation. Sikora slowly got to his feet, grasped Ziggy by the throat and sneered at him with eyes most cruel. 

“ _Bath,_ ” Sikora spoke the dreaded word that inspired nightmares within the boy, “ **now**.”

He then proceeded to haul Ziggy over to the tub and turned on the faucets.


	57. Chapter 57

Ziggy sat back some more, weakened by the effort and force he’d used up to subdue and finally top Sikora but he knew it wasn’t going to go unpunished. He knew he was not supposed to do that, but in the heat of the moment, he really hadn’t meant to cause any trouble.

“No, no no no no! No bath! Please! No!” Ziggy pulled back and let his knees give way, forcing Sikora to drag him along, making himself dead weight but as light as his body was, it’d do him little good, “I’m sorry! I’ll never never never do it again! Please, sir! Anything! Anything but not the bath!!”

He was kicking and in tears, sobbing heavily.  _“Please!”_


	58. Chapter 58

Sikora grumbled when Ziggy’s body went limp, dragging him the rest of the way into the bathroom and making sure he kept a firm grip on the boy. 

“How _tha_ hell do _yah_ keep clean if I ain’t givin’ _yer_ a bath?” Sikora demanded, lifting Ziggy’s leg and hoisting him up to try and get him into the water as it filled the tub quickly.

“Dammit boy, **get in there!** ” Sikora growled, but only just managed to get the writhing, struggling boy’s foot into the water.


	59. Chapter 59

Ziggy did all he could not to get even a single drop of water upon his firechilde body, he had his own special way of keeping clean that did not involve getting wet and if only Sikora would stop and let Ziggy explain, this would be avoided. But his foot got wet.

Foot. Got. Wet.

Got. Wet.

WET!

Ziggy surged out of Sikora’s grip and scrambled to his feet, trembling with fear and rage, even his breath shook audibly as his eyes glared with anger. He’d tried to warn Sikora, but it had gone too far now.

“I said… No. Water!”

Ziggy sniffled, dismay crossing his pretty face as he felt the disgusting liquid upon his foot. He bared his teeth, grabbed Sikora and dragged him out of the bathroom. He was stronger when he was angry, being angry frightened Ziggy because he knew he was dangerous. Knew he was a monster.

Ziggy took Sikora outside, sat down on the step and threw his Master down across his lap and started to spank him like a disobedient child, right in front of everyone.

It wasn’t even anywhere near what he felt like doing, but if Ziggy gave in to his anger, Sikora would be nothing less than charcoal.


	60. Chapter 60

Sikora felt the slender body of the young Martian slip from his grasp, he knew Ziggy was strong, but he had no idea just exactly how strong he was until he tried to pull back and get free of Ziggy’s grip. It couldn’t be done!

“What _tha_ hell?” Sikora tried everything, but found himself over Ziggy’s knee and being spanked in front of everyone with loud, firm slaps to his naked ass.

“Dammit, Ziggy!” Sikora tried to break free again, “ow! Ow, OW! Okay - alright! _Ah’m_ sorry! Lemme go!”


	61. Chapter 61

Ziggy was quite a lot stronger than humans, he just didn’t enjoy using that against them unless it was absolutely necessary and even then he still would give hesitation but Sikora had to learn just this one rule: No water.

Keep Ziggy dry and there wouldn’t be an issue, he was happy to tow the line and do what he was told, sneaking into things if he was not supervised properly and taking advantage of Sikora if he so much as let down his guard for even a moment.

Ziggy let Sikora go and stood beside him, they were both naked outside and he blushed deeply, but Ziggy was proud of his body despite being embarrassed to be seen so exposed and vulnerable in front of so many eyes.

“Let’s go back inside,” he suggested, eyeing off a couple of women who were hiding behind their parasols but giggling and peeking every so often.


	62. Chapter 62

Sikora stood at last, pride wounded and face flushed red. He cast a glare around and people began to hurry away, fearing reprisal from him once he got his clothes back on. He grabbed Ziggy roughly by the arm and hauled him to stumble the boy inside, slamming the door shut just to irritate those sensitive ears of Ziggy’s.

“Enough’s enough!” Sikora demanded, “now go to _yer_ room and do whatever it is _yah_ do, til I get dinner figured out.”


	63. Chapter 63

Ziggy lowered his gaze only when he was grabbed by the arm, he knew he wasn’t in good favour just now but he wondered what his punishment would be this time? 

When Sikora told Ziggy to make himself scarce, he did. He ran up to his bedroom and closed the door, jumped up onto his bed and took out some magazines to flip through. 

He did not bother getting dressed, Jack said he was going to fix dinner but Ziggy knew better than that. Whatever he was doing, he didn’t want Ziggy to see, or know what it was, until he was done.

It got to Ziggy’s curiosity, made him twitch and fidget. Sometimes the waiting and not knowing was the worst part and the punishment finally sweet relief.


	64. Chapter 64

Sikora got dressed and took his time making sure dinner was on the table by evening, he wasn’t a bad cook but he’d never let anyone know that he did it if he could help it at all. 

The plan was quite simple really, because Ziggy was expecting to be punished and because Ziggy actually seemed to enjoy it as well, Sikora was not going to do anything to him at all. 

It was pretty clever, or so he thought but it was a disruption of the routine of things. The same way a saw cuts down a tree and makes it topple over, so an act of utter misbehaviour should warrant a punishment. 

Jack was going to drive Ziggy crazy, by changing the typical outcome. 


	65. Chapter 65

Ziggy finished his magazines and looked at the neon, glowing clock upon his wall. He furrowed his brow, Sikora should have been back upstairs to drag him down for his punishment by now.

He blinked slowly, climbing down off his bed and wandering over to his closet. Ziggy put on his white, silky ensemble complete with knee high boots that curled up at the toes into points. The little shorts underneath left nothing to the imagination and he ran his fingers over his bulge, enjoying the softness of the smooth, silky underwear. 

Eyes gazed to the mirror, watching himself grow and tent his little outfit.

“Mmm,” Ziggy hummed with pleasure, bucking his hips gently, stroking his fingers along the hardening length, digits gliding easily over silk soft and smooth, arousing him immensely. 

His other hand snaked around to his ass, lifting the short hem of the kimono dress, rubbing his ass and spanking it but it just wasn’t the same and he whined softly, needing to be handled, needing to be punished and smacked, needing Sikora.


	66. Chapter 66

Sikora finally was done making sure everything was ready, he went upstairs and opened Ziggy’s bedroom door because usually the young Martian would be wondering where his punishment had got to by now.

He saw Ziggy touching himself and made an expression of displeasure, marching across the room to swat Ziggy’s hand away from his silken panty-shorts.

“Enough of that!” Sikora scolded him, “get on down to dinner.”

He resisted the urge to stroke Ziggy’s delightful bulge, those soft, silken panties were hard not to want to touch, but Sikora needed to punish Ziggy and this meant no touching.


	67. Chapter 67

Ziggy hummed softly, fingers prodding, kneading, cupping, fondling. 

“Mmm, baby, yess!” he moaned, his arousal growing, heart beating excitedly, fingers sliding against the sides of his growing cock, hips beginning to buck in response, “aah!”

Ziggy gasped and shrank back from Sikora, eyes wide and body trembling with pleasure and fear, where’d he come from? 

Hurrying downstairs, Ziggy whimpered softly, it wasn’t easy to walk with an erection bulging in his little, silk shorts. Why had Jack resisted though? Ziggy was certain he should be somewhere by now, naked and begging for mercy.

He sat down carefully at the table, squeezing his thighs together with a soft hiss and feeling **bothered** beyond belief.


	68. Chapter 68

Sikora was quite bothered by Ziggy’s little display, if he was going to punish the boy by withholding any and all forms of touching, Sikora was going to have to be strong about it himself. He was 99% a ladies’ man, Jack did not typically go looking for a man to fuck, but he reminded himself once again that Ziggy was not a man.

He was an alien and that was enough.

Sikora headed downstairs after Ziggy, watching his sexy little ass with a hum of approval, wanting him to be nude but it’d only tempt him to break his own rules of punishment right now.

He sat down across from Ziggy, pulling his plate towards himself and settling in to eat. “Make sure _yah_ eat all of it,” Sikora instructed him, “then _yah_ can fuck off _tah_ bed - by _yerself!”_


	69. Chapter 69

Ziggy sat and played with his food for a moment, his light brow furrowed and met in contemplation. Alone? His gaze lifted to watch Sikora eat his meal, he barely even made any eye contact with Ziggy at all and it made him feel quite sad.

With a sigh, Ziggy picked up his fork and speared a sausage with it, picked it up and looked at it uninterested. Suddenly, he half smiled and began to just lick at the tip, teasing the tip of his tongue over and around it. 

“Mmm,” Ziggy suckled the end, flicking out his tongue and closing his eyes, “oohhMmm..”


	70. Chapter 70

Sikora continued eating his dinner, though he kept a brief eye on Ziggy to make sure he did not waste his food. It was something that Sikora found important, being out here where eating depended on how well the farmers did and if the weather cooperated just right, wasting food was not tolerated.

Water out here was also scarce at times and largely dependent upon the weather, so that was not going to waste either if anyone could help it. Many people believed that the church was something of a favorable figure within the town, as if it could keep the Gods pleased enough to ensure plenty of rainfall enough for the crops to grow steady and the water tanks to be kept full.

If Sikora believed this, he kept it to himself, but he wouldn’t trespass a Priest, just in case. The last thing he needed was an angry Deity on his back.

Lifting his gaze to the sounds of Ziggy’s humming, Sikora paused his eating to watch him tease at the food with his lips and tongue. Feeling an unwanted bulge forming in his pants, Sikora couldn’t keep himself from staring. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

“Ziggy,” Sikora tried to scold him but it came out too breathily, “eat _yer_ damn food!”


	71. Chapter 71

Ziggy smiled coy as he stopped what he was doing, planting a soft kiss upon the tip of the sausage.

“Oh but I am eating it, Sir,” he purred softly, his bare foot now raising under the table to prod into Sikora’s bulging crotch, an innocent expression upon his face while glowering, smoldering embers hid within his eyes, ready to be fanned into flames at any given moment of weakness from Sikora.

Toes wiggled firmly to stroke and bother, Ziggy put his thumb into his mouth and gave it a suck. “Mmm”


	72. Chapter 72

Sikora shifted a little as he watched Ziggy kissing the sausage, if he had bitten into it at that moment, Jack would have visibly winced. He was so fascinated by the oral display, he didn’t notice Ziggy sliding down in his seat until he felt the foot pressing into his crotch. His thighs did part invitingly, perhaps he could allow for this one touch.

“If _yah_ think _ah’m_ gonna touch _yah_ back, it ain’t happenin’ but you go right on ahead and keep doing what you’re doing,” he spoke in an aroused tone, Ziggy could fondle him all he liked, he simply need not expect to be fondled in return.

“No cummin’ _fer_ you, boy,” Jack smirked at him, “not at least _fer_ two whole hours, now how does **that** grab _yah_?”


	73. Chapter 73

Ziggy looked very irritable by this statement, he couldn’t have an orgasm for at least two hours? But how high was Jack going to get with that? Four hours? A whole day? A week!?

“I think I shall die, Sir,” Ziggy lowered his foot and sighed pitifully, “don’t you love me and adore me?”

He had to try and figure out another way to get Jack interested again, this punishment was far too outlandish even for him. Ziggy suddenly giggled and sighed quite happily.

“It grabs me quite well actually,” he spoke with enthusiasm, “now that I think about it, I was getting bored anyway. You won’t mind if I leave for a while? I saw a beautiful woman outside, I really think he likes me. Perhaps I will go and say hello to her.”

Ziggy had not quite worked out proper gender terms as yet, so he and she and her and him often got mixed and muddled into the same sentence.


	74. Chapter 74

Sikora fell silent at the question as to whether he loved and adored Ziggy, he hadn’t really thought about before and he didn’t know what to say in all honesty. It was something he’d need to consider before giving his response, but it’d take a little time for him to be absolutely sure.

He did like that he wasn’t so lonely with Ziggy around, but was that as far as it went?  Before he could even really come up with some form of reply, Ziggy had moved on from the subject.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Sikora grumbled at him, “ _yah_ ain’t gonna die.”

But would he? Sikora didn’t know much about Ziggy’s kind, what if having orgasms was like breathing to them? 

“ _Yer_ not goin’ anywhere,” Sikora stated quite firmly, “ _ah_ ain’t explainin’ _tha_ rules to _yah_ again! Now finish _yer_ food before _ah_ whip _yah_!”


	75. Chapter 75

Ziggy wanted to know, he genuinely needed to hear from Jack if he was loved and adored, or else how would he ever know?  He was not the sort of creature to stick around for long, if he felt it wasn’t worth his efforts, he would simply seek elsewhere for love and adoration.

“I might,” he pouted back.

Ziggy would not die if he couldn’t orgasm, but he’d become quite impossible to live with if he was denied it too often. Jack had some authority here, but if he did not maintain it, Ziggy would easily become unruly.

He lowered his gaze and finished up his meal, discreetly stroking himself under the table and eventually bucking his hips in response.


	76. Chapter 76

Sikora was appeased by the fact that Ziggy was eating, he finished his own meal and then collected the empty plates to put them by the sink to wash up later. Then he returned to the table and grabbed Ziggy’s arm, hauling him up onto his feet.

“ _Ah_ said no touchin’!” he growled, “now _ah_ have _tah_ tie _yah_ up!”

He dragged Ziggy to stumble along, using some horse reins to tie Ziggy’s hands up over his head, fixing the reins to a rafter and making sure Ziggy could kneel but not lay down.

“Now,” Sikora stood back with a scratch under his whiskered chin, “ _ah_ promised _tah_ whip _yah_ if _yah_ didn’t quit, right?”


End file.
